custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop, The Picky Eater (Kylo Ren)
Baby Bop, the Picky Eater is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 1995. Plot Edit Baby Bop's and Kylo Ren's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep them from celebrating grandma's birthday at "Once Upon A Restaurant", unless BJ can persuade them to be more open-minded. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # Luck Be a Lady # We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song # # Forgive Me # # # I Love You Trivia Edit * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert (original)", with the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "Are We There Yet?" (when ) is used. * When , the music from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!" (when ) is used. * When Baby Bop says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!", while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in June 1995. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Closed-Caption version: Edit Quote 2: Edit * (Baby Bop and Kylo Ren are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and Kylo Ren's table) * Kylo Ren: This fucking looks like a raw vagina. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum! * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Kylo Ren: C'mom, Baby Bop. We're not having this fucking trash now lets do this. * Baby Bop and Kylo Ren: (get angry) WE HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds their fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the spinach to fly around) * (The waiter laughs) * Kylo Ren: (laughing) Baby Bop! * (Baby Bop sighs) * (fades to Baby Bop and Kylo Ren arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Sissy and Kylo Ren punched their salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Gianna: You both are fucking assholes. * Kylo Ren: (enthuastically) Let's get 2 million dollars by doing that again!! * Baby Bop: Okay. * BJ: What about grandma's birthday at the Once Upon a Restaurant? * Kylo Ren: Baby Bop will join us. * BJ: Ay-yi-yi. Category:Star Wars